1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electric toilet deodorizers of the type which draw odorous air from the toilet bowl, through the water tank overflow duct, and through an air duct, by means of an air blower. The blower may discharge into the atmosphere outside the dwelling, or may discharge through an odor filter into the dwelling. More particularly, the invention relates to the above type of deodorizers which include an electrical control to terminate the ventilation when the toilet is flushed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In addition to applicants aforementioned pending application, others have disclosed toilet deodorizers which include automatic controls for terminating ventilation when the toilet is flushed. The following patents are illustrative:
U.s. pat. No. 1,342,716 PA1 U.s. pat. No. 2,881,450
U.S. Pat. No. 1,342,716 teaches a normally open switch which is automatically closed when the toilet seat is occupied, initiating the deodorizer. A special linkage engages the water valve float within the water tank when the water level falls below a predetermined level after flushing the toilet. This causes the switch to open, terminating the deodorization.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,881,450 teaches a switch which is operated by an auxiliary float which senses the water level in the water tank. When the toilet is flushed, the water level falls, and the switch is operated at a predetermined water level, terminating the deodorization.